conociendo a usagi san
by marthha10
Summary: bueno a ver si les gusta porque esta linda pareja tendrá unos lió que ni Takahiro quera saber nada de nada.
1. Chapter 1

hola la verdad aquí les traigo este lindo capitulo sobre junjou romántica de esta linda pareja llamada usamí Akahiko y Misaki Takashiro a ver si les gusta ok si no me dicen para corregirlo ok.

Era un dia de lo mas comun que un estudiante venia de comprar una olla para hacer arroz al vapor. (alli me dicen como se llama porfavor se los agradesco mucho) pero cuando misaki estaba viendo su hoja de reprobado que ni queria enseñarle claro penso al entrar y ver una ensena algo con su hermano takahiro que tal persona estaba abrazando a su hermano mayor asi como asi.  
-oh misaki llegaste quiero presentarte a un amigo el es usaki san uno de los mejores escritores del mundo .

Pero misaki no dijo nada estaba todo congelado al como ese tipo queria besar a su hermano y que usagi lo vio con una mirada de celoso.

-sabes no se parece nada ati takahiro.

Pero al final usagi le dio su direccion para que fuera para que le diera sus classes privadas en su departamento. oara que le diera classes privadas en su departamento y asi poder pasar ala universidad de M. mientras que se encaminaba hacia el piso en donde el escritor le indico y asi poder saber que puede pasar claro.

—¡valla! que departamento tan enorme es genial vivir asi y esto que es valla dejo una nota.

ESTOY DIRMIDO NO ME DESPIERTES.

misaki solo veia los libros que el mismo escribio pero la verdad queria saber porque tenia otro titulo como yaoi la verdad no lo entendia admeas queria saber pòrque se escribio de esa forma cuando abrio el libro vio que tenia el nombre de su hermano Takahiro pero como penso misaki al leer una pequeña parte del libro que decia asi.

— el bello joven se fue arrimando a sus delicados labios hasta poder juntar los en un bello beso apacional.

misaki no aguanto mas y subio a la habitacion de usagi no le importo si estaba dormido la verdad solo queria reclamarle por lo que el mismo escribio la verdad no era facil para misaki despues de la perdida de sus padres que murieron en un accidente automovilístico.

—QUE TE PASA MALDITO PERVERTIDO LA VERDAD NO TIENDO PORQUE ESCRIBES ALGO ASI TAN ESTUPIDO COMO QUE AMAS A MI HERMANO LA VERDAD NO LO ENTIENDO PERO SABES QUE ... ESTO ES BASURA LA VERDAD LO ODIO.

pero en eso el escritor se elvanto de su cama la verdad estaba muy enojado porque lo desperto admas tenia la cara de los mil demonios, misaki estaba tan asustado que quiso huir de ese escritor. ademas se habia arrepentido de a ver lo despertado de esa forma.

— bueno yo sera mejor que me valla la verdad me voy.

pero en cuanto el iba a correr el escritor lo agarro y lo tiro en la cama y lo agarro de las muñecas la verdad era algo raro para misaki que jamas habia visto la mirada del escritor que lo miraba con odio.

— sabes mocoso como te atrevez a decirme eso sobre mis libros ademas yo no tengo la culpa de que tu me ayas despertado y ers muy lindo por cierto.

el escritor en peso a tocar sus pezones y luego llego a su rostro por debajo de la camisa que tenia misaki la verdad le gustaba la forma de gritar y resistiéndose a sus acaricias que el le daba pero lo peor para misaki es que el escritor tomo su miembro y lo en peso a masturrbar mas y mas la verdad era algo que a el jamas le habian hecho eso.

— sueltame maldito pervertido ademas no de...debo gri...gritar de esta forma no debo hacer eso ahhhhh.

pero era demaciado tarde misaki se habia corrido en la mano del escritor que al poco tiempo lo saco y lo saborio ese mangar que tenia entre sus manos. pero misaki estaba super aterrado ante lo que dijo usagi san frente a el con la mano en sus finos labios que el tenia y eso ojos de color violeta.

— eso fue rapido. mmm

—(voy a matar a este tipo)

después del susto que le dio decidieron hablar del tema de la universidad que el quería ademas su hermano se habia hecho acargo de el mientras que el buscaba trabajo para poder mantenerlo y asi misaki fue como penso en ir ala misma universidad que la de su hermano.

— a ver a que universidad vas a ir he.

— a la universidad M.

— la verdad es raro pero ademas reprobaste el examen de admisión como quieres que pases el examen asi como asi yo te voy a enseñar a estudiar y que seas el mejor estudiante de ese universidad.

misaki solo sonrió la verdad tendría a un profesor privado que le enseñaría de todo y así poder estar mas tranquilo por el momento pero pensó que el escritor estaría enamorado de su hermano ademas el le había platicado antes dela muerte de sus padres. misaki solo siguió los consejos del escritor hasta llegar el día en que se fuera a su casa y alejarse de el claro.

— bueno listo a ver mira esto la verdad soy tan inteligente a ver que te parece usagi san.

— ¡valla! la verdad si que lo hiciste mejor he así que no te creas el intelectual ok sigue estudiando.

usagi san solo quería saber si era amor porque sentía algo por este joven tan lindo que a llegado a su vida ademas el sabe que esto seria mejor para el pero penso que no le haría caso así como así.

*al día siguiente*

misaki se había alistado muy temprano aunque un peinado super exagerado la verdad era algo que a usagi ni le gusto así que se acerco a el y lo despeino por completo la verdad solo quería verlo así sencillo con sus hermosos cabellos de color castaño. pero tenia que aguantarlo unos pocos días y así irse ala fuga.

— la verdad mira que estoy tan ansioso por tener entrar a la universidad y así saber que me aceptaron.

— si lo se misaki pero mira como te has abotonado la camisa de vestir ademas también se hiciste el mudo mal de la corbata que tienes.

misaki iba vestido con unos pantalones de color negro y una camisa del mismo color ademas tenia una corbata de color morada que el mismo escogió por si mismo pero usagi lo tomo de los brazos y empezó a jugar con en el.

— mira al experto ademas yo te voy a enseñar como se hace ok

—hi claro que si.

usagi lo tiro al sillón y en peso a darle pequeños be-sitos en el rostro a misaki la verdad su piel era muy suave para el escritor.

—oye que haces la verdad no entiendo ademas tengo que ir a la universidad si no llegare tarde.

— no te preocupes ademas llegaras pronto en mi carro deportivo y que no ves que me tienes rendido a tus pies ademas eres lindo para mi.

(perdóname hermano ademas se que se mude a un lugar super peligroso de verdad mega peligroso)

— usagi suéltame ademas tengo que irme anda déjame ir por dios.

pero usagi no quería dejar lo escapar ademas quería estar un rato mas con en el y que el se fuera a enamorar de el porque sabia que algún día vivía a su lado y seria feliz como el quería. para que misaki se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos que sentía hacia el.

mientras tanto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. La vida sigue igual.

Misaki estaba tan ocupado estudiando para los exámenes de la universidad y así lo aceptaran y gracias a usagi Akihiko que él pudo pasar y seguir adelante además tenía que pasar ese examen de admisión y así poder decirle a su hermano que lo pudo pasarlo fácil.

Misaki solo se fue corriendo a la universidad y hacer el examen de admisión para que su hermano lo felicitara claro de que el cumplió con ese sueño de desde que él tenía 8 años y su hermano Takahiro 11 años de edad y que a él lo habían aceptado en esa universidad pero la rechazo por completo. Así que solo se concentró y pudo terminar el examen.

Hasta Misaki gritaba de la emoción la verdad era como un sueño hecho realidad lo habían aceptado en la universidad M y así Misaki se quedó muy impresionado ante los resultados no lo pensó dos veces y Salió corriendo para enseñárselo a usagi san.

**Misaki: **pero que me está pasando porque pienso en el además no ten go que decir todo a el el no es mi hermano Para que me le ande diciendo las cosas frente a el que me pasa.

En eso Misaki grito sin querer: AMI NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBREES!

Pero en cuanto vío que era usagi san su profesor privado pues casi se tiraba al piso pero no lo hizo la verdad se sentía super avergonzado que no quería Ni saber lo que Paso hace unos verdad solo quería que la Tierra se lo tragara por completo.

—oh mi señor reverencia la verdad no se que decir perdón de verdad lo siento

Mientras hacia su reverencia ante usagi san la verdad sentía Tanta Pena por el pero en es Saco UN pastel que había comprado el quería festejar a su Takahiro por su cumpleaños quería darle una sorpresa en su casa antes de que el llegara. Quería darle una gran sorpresa.

—bueno usagi san tenemos que llegara antes que el deprisa.

Usagi no dijo nada Para que fuera detrás de el así poner todo en su Lugar antes de que llegara a casa Takahiro y darle su sorpresa.

—estoy en ca...

(los dos al mismo tiempo) SORPRESA FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

—si feliz cumpleaños hermano oye se te olvido cerrar la puerta oh lo siento ^^

pero en eso misaki vio a una bella mujer de cabellos castaños y unos hermosos ojos tenia puesto un vestido de color rojo pasión pero en eso Takahiro jalaba a usagi san para que lo dejara ir a presentar a su prometida.

—usamí déjame ir.

En eso Takahiro se puso al lado de ella y la presento como se debe para que usagi san lo supiera primero.

— bueno les quiero presentar a Kajiwara Manami ella y yo nos vamos a casar muy pronto.

—oh Takahiro muchas felicidades es muy hermosa.

— gracias usamí la verdad quería presentarla primero era muy importante para mi.

pero en eso misaki golpeo la pared con fuerza haciendo el puño y golpeando la pared los presentes voltearon a ver que le pasaba a misaki tenia la mirada baja para que no lo vieran triste en sus ojos.

—se acabo ... se acabo la debida iré a comprar mas.

— pero... misaki no se la van a vender a un menor.

— entonces que venga usagi conmigo vamos usagi

solo cerro la puerta la verdad no quería verlo a la cara por su culpa no podía decirle nada en absoluto. solo lo llevo a un lugar en donde pudiera llorar y desahogarse de este dolor.

— discúlpame la verdad quisiera golpear a mi hermano.

— pero porque te disculpas.

— porque estoy llorando por tu culpa y no puedo detenerme cuando lloro.

— ya veo.

usagi san lo tomo de la muñeca y con la otra mano lo tomo de la cintura cruzando su pierna entre las de la misaki para poder darle un beso en eso labios la verdad al ver el sonrojo de misaki solo sonrió.

— vez te paraste puedo estar así un momento solo un poco.

—usagi san si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo.

misaki abrazaba la espalada de usagi y sentía esas lagrimas de dolor en su hombro.

— idiota como puedes ordenar a tus mayores pero... te digo una cosa jamas he llorado ante nadie ni menos desde que nací pero solo tu puedes verme llorar de esta forma solo tu puedes hacerlo.

**misaki narra un poco : **

la verdad jamas pensé en que podía encontrar un sentimiento en el pero solo sentía esas húmedas lagrimas sobre mi hombro y le acariciaba el pelo a usagi san para poder calmarlo un poco y miraba hacia arriba con las lagrimas que todavía tenia en mis ojos pero no me importo.

**fin de narración.**

ala mañana siguiente misaki se levanto para ir a la universidad porque lo habían aceptado pero se había peinado de una forma super exagerada para ir ala universidad.

— claro que no iras con ese peinado.

—QUE TE PASA ADEMAS ME ACEPTARON EN LA UNIVERSIDAD.

— si lo se pero cuando te aceptaron seras suplente y cuando te gradúes también seras suplente.

—NO DIGAS SUPLENTEEEEEEE!

misaki vestía con un traje negro y una corbata de color morada pero al abotonarse y al hacer el nudo en la corbata todo feo le quedo pero usagi lo vio y lo romo de las manos por detrás para poder "enseñarle" claro de como se debe hacer.

— mira y ese nudo ademas te abotonaste mal mira como esta tu camisa y la corbata deja que yo te enseñe si. ç

—hi

— quita tela

—ESTABA DISTRAÍDO ADEMAS QUIERO LLEGAR TEMPRANO.

—NO TE PREOCUPES LLEGAREMOS SUPER PRONTO EN MI CARRO DEPORTIVO ROJO.

Usagi san le daba besitos en su lindo rostro la verdad estaba super enamorado de misaki san desde que lo conoció y vio esos ojos tan hermosos que tenia.

— no sabes que es como tienes a tu profesor usagi san rendido esta rendido a tus pies.

—claro que no ¬¬ ademas déjame usagi san . tengo que ir temprano si no lo hago me van a matar.

pero usagi san no lo dejaba ademas tenia que irse rápido pero el no lo soltaba hasta misaki lo pataleaba sin parar pero nada paso hasta las horas en que misaki lo amenazo y le dijo que si no llevara no le haría el quía ser de su casa y que jamas se lo ordenaría por nada del mundo.


End file.
